In The Wild
by Violana
Summary: Roxas feels the end of high school is the end of the world. Big decisions needed to be made. An experience where he is lost with Axel in the wild will give him his answers. Akuroku.
1. After Prom: Release with Alcohol

Woohooo. First chapter. I hope you enjoy! I want at least two reviews before I write the next chapter so I know I am not writing this for no reason! :3

Sadly, I own nothing! Not a thing! :/ xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas,

I saw you in the wild,

I knew you in the wild."

Prom. It was a significant day of any teenager's life. The dance and dinner was over. The girls stripped away from their beautiful gowns and the guys out of their tuxedos. All teenagers and young adults from different high schools and nearby towns are in the process of flocking to after prom. Out of tradition all the students from my school got together to rent out a camping ground for the night. I was driving myself, along with my girlfriend, Naminé, and Pence to the party.

As we entered the camp ground Pence looked excited about the whole situation, while I remained unsure. There looked to be more then one hundred teenagers here already and I was sure there was a lot more to come. Driving in was always stressful, I had come to this after party ever since I was in grade ten, and the kids from other schools were swarming around to see who we were.

"Roxas!" I heard from outside of the car and I rolled down the window and Hayner popped his head in. A swarm of unknown teenagers followed behind him. They must of been his friends from when he went to one of the other high schools in town.

"Hey Hayner." I forced a smile back at him. Then he took something out of his baggy pockets and it happened to be a beer.

"To get you started." He smirked and handed the beer to me. I took it eagerly and twisted the cap off then took a big swig.

"Thanks man, we are going to our camping area to set up the tent and then we'll find you." I then rolled up the window before he could say anything more and gave the car some gas to make a quick getaway. That is when I noticed Naminé giving me a look out of the corner of my eye.

"You could at least waited until we got to our camp site." She bitched and I put the beer down into the cup holder.

"One beer isn't going to get me drunk before we get to the camping site. All the cops and parents turn a blind eye for us this one night anyways." Naminé and I had been together for about two years and we had a nack for fighting. Everyone thought we were the perfect couple, but they couldn't see all the problems we had behind closed doors.

Finally we made it to our camp site and there was about ten other tents crammed onto our already tiny space. This wasn't surprising. All the people that were not from our school would come while our graduates were still at the dinner and dance and devour the leftover land with their with their tents.

"I told you we should of came last night. Urg." Naminé complained. Keep it together Roxas. It is only one night.

"Well I'm outta here! I already have my tent set up. Pop the truck so I can get my cooler...Roxas?" Pence looked at my worriedly and I had hardly noticed that I was clenching onto the steering wheel with both hands and staring out the window in a daze.

"Hunny?" Naminé leaned in and touched my shoulder and I snapped out of it. I swear I saw him, or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me again.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew near that bonfire." I then quickly popped the trunk for Pence and he jumped out and departed into the mass of people heading toward the beach. I could tell Naminé was now checking out the people near the small bonfire at the far edge of our camp ground.

"Well, lets go set up the tent and then we can go meet those people." Naminé got out of the car and went to the trunk and pulled out our tent. The next half an hour I set up the tent alone in the little patch of space that was left. Naminé just watched me, not bothering to help, while drinking her sea-salt flavored cooler. Once I finished I rewarded myself with another beer and Naminé came and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry about earlier." She sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"It's... okay." I lied, but she obviously didn't realize.

Earlier in the evening, after the prom when we went to get changed to go to the after party we had a fight. About sex. Naminé wanted to get it on before we went, but I wasn't really in the mood. So I told her no, kindly, but she turned it into a huge fight. We fought about everything, and usually it was pointless. It was starting to take a toll on me after two years.

My mind returned to the small group of people that were having the bonfire at the edge of the campsite. I wanted to see who was taking up camp on the site I was paying for. So I took a step toward them.

"You still want to see them, they look kind of shady." She still clung to my arm and I looked down at her.

"I'm paying for this site, I can go see who the hell they are if I want." After I finished speaking she let go of my arm and held onto her drink awkwardly as I started to walk towards the others. I looked back to see her slowly following behind me. The others attention slowly turned to me as I got closer.

"Hey!" I waved towards them with the hand I didn't have my beer in. They were somewhat shady looking. One of them had long pinkish hair and was dressed in rather scruffy looking clothing, another had a somewhat devils lock looking hair style, and the last male had a dirty blond mullet hairdo going on, and was the best dressed out of all of them. He was wearing a pair of snug dark wash jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. The last person around the fire I could tell was a woman, so I didn't even look at her, because if I did Naminé would assume I was 'checking her out'. The pinkish haired guy looked at me with a smirk,

"You're the Twilight's Colt's running back. Well, at least you were." The pinkish haired guy now laughed along with the others, and I clenched my fist while Naminé placed her hand on top of my shoulder but didn't say anything. There were three high schools in Twilight Town. THS, Twilight High School, the high school I went to. TTDHS, Twilight Town District High School. TSCHS, Twilight Separate Catholic High School. I was a great running back and I was a key player for my team because there wasn't so many great players on our team. After a game I won for my team against TDHS in grade eleven I was attacked by a few of the other team's players when I was walking home from their school by myself. It was obviously a horrible memory and I remember they forced my leg to break then stabbed the same leg with a knife while taunting threats at me. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital and I was really messed up for awhile. I was sent to an institute for three and a half months to get my mind back on its feet because I was always paranoid about getting attacked and having nightmares. It was a institute near here actually, it was all about using nature to try and help heal 'mental injuries'. When my mother first told me about it I thought it sounded retarded, but it actually did help me get back on my feet. Although, I never got back into the game after I was fully healed, mentally, and physically.

All of a sudden Naminé shook me to get me out of my second day dream of the night.

"Ya, I was." I replied and they all chuckled some more.  
"Are you guys from TDHS?" They nodded their heads 'yes' toward my question and I ran my hand through my blond hair. I was slightly agitated in myself from deciding to come to see who these people were.

Then I took another big swig of my beer and finished it off, and threw the empty into their bonfire.

"Well, you guys should come to the beach, that is where we are heading." Naminé seemed to lighten up after I proposed this and I decided to play nice. I wanted this to be a good night.

The mullet headed guy then spoke,

"Ya we are going there soon, we just wanted to have a few drinks here first. We know that is where the real party is at." I was surprised to hear the kindness in his voice, it seemed like he was the nice one of the group.

"Anyways, I'm Roxas... If you didn't know that. This is my girlfriend Naminé. We are heading to the beach now, hopefully see you guys down their later." I turned to Naminé.

"Lets to get the cooler and find Hayner and everyone else." My words were just above a whisper and she nodded her head.

"Okay."

It took us awhile to carry the cooler to the beach, it was rather heavy and took both of us to carry it. On the way we ran into Sora, my same aged, already pretty drunk, cousin. He helped us with the cooler and Naminé and him chatted it up. I was fully focused on our destination; the beach. I felt like it was calling it me, I could here rave like music playing in the distance and loud chatter. Finally the beach revealed itself to me and now we just had to find everyone. The crowd was huge and drunken, and more and more people were making their way to the beach by the minute. Instead of blindly walking around searching for our group we set the cooler down and Naminé texted Hayner to find out where he was. After a few minutes her phone went off.

"He said he is near the _huge_ fire." She put a lot of emphasis on the word huge. I looked around for a few seconds my eyes passing a bunch of small bonfire before I found the huge fire with ease.

"Over there." I pointed and we were on our way again.

"FINALLY!" Hayner exclaimed and he hit me on the back.

"I was stealing beer from random people's coolers before." He smirked at me and I laughed at the fact I drank a beer he stole. Hayner was such an idiot at times, but he was a good friend. With a huff I plopped myself down in the sand and opened up another beer. Naminé took a seat beside me.

"This is the last time I agree to bring every one's alcohol. Well except for Pence." I wasn't even sure where the hell Pence was he liked to wander around a bit at parties. That is probably why he brought his own mini cooler... So we wouldn't steal all his alcohol all on him. Sora, like always appeared again out of nowhere, this time with Riku. I could tell he was more hammered then before because he was clinging onto Riku's arm for support.

"Riiiiiiikkkkuuuuu! Would you be my best man at my weddddding?! I think I am going to ask Kairi to marry me!" I laughed a little and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should think about this some more when you're sober." Riku replied and they both sat down in the sand on the other side of me.

"Hmmm. Maybe." Was all Sora replied with. Then all of a sudden I could feel Naminé's eyes drilling into the side of my head. Was this because of the talk about marriage? Oh shit, I hope it wasn't. Naminé always wanted to rush head first into things without thinking, just like the first time we had sex.

"He's just drunk." I stated and Riku smiled at me.

Most of the night went by smoothly. Mingling with my friends and random people. The huge fire was the place to be and about a hundred people swarmed around the thing and you couldn't even see the people that stood on the other side of the flames. Within the second hour of being at the party I was rather drunk. I didn't stand out though, because everyone else was just a wasted as I was, or worse. By this time, Hayner and Olette were making out in the sand with each other even though they had only gone to prom as friends. Naminé was talking relentlessly to a few girls from a different school about boyfriends. So, that conversation involved me, and it was rather annoying. I was right here, and everything they were saying about their boyfriend's wasn't positive. Sora and Kiara had decided to go skinny dipping and Riku said he was going somewhere less crowded to star watch in the sand. So I went along with him. The crowd thinned out as we walked further down the beach and as if choosing a random spot in the sand, Riku dropped himself down and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. I laid next to him shoving my beer into the sand beside me. We were silent for a long time and I just scanned the sky thinking to myself and I assumed Riku was doing the same thing. After what felt like a long time I finally saw a shooting star.

"Did you wish for anything?" I softly asked Riku.

"It isn't like I can tell you now, can I?" He laughed softly in reply.

'Well I guess not. If you want it to come true." I replied and took another drink of my beer.

"It isn't just because he's drunk." Riku seemed to say out of nowhere and I slowly released in my drunken state that he was referring back to my comment about Sora and how he wanted to marry Kairi.

"Eighteen is young to be engaged." Was all I could think to say and I saw Riku nod his head in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you think you and Naminé will ever get married. You guys seem to be such a perfect couple." He said this with fake cheer in his voice, I could tell he was nervous in his drunken state that everyone was going to get married and leave him behind. The end of high school did kind of seem like the end of the world.

"The key word is _seem_." I decided to be truthful with him.

"Oh... I-"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I cut him off.

"It is okay, I understand."

I don't know how long we star watched in the sand but the next thing I remember was gently being kicked in the side.

"WAKE UP!" My eyes flung themselves open and a rather drunken and angry looking Naminé hovered above me.

"Ugg what time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and a heard Riku rustle in the sand beside me. Naminé then pulled out her cell phone and read the time.

"It is two in the morning. You could of told me where you were going!" She hissed and Riku, who had already stood up offered his hand to me to help me up which I accepted.

"Lets just go to bed." I flung my arm around her shoulder and decided to not argue back with her about talking about our relationship with random people. I yearned for the comfort of my sleeping bag.

"Oh...Okay." She seemed surprised that I didn't try to argue back with her.

"Bye Riku, catch you later." I waved goodnight to him.

"Ya, later, man." I looked back at him as he sat back down in the sand. I almost wished I could go back and sleep in the sand with him, instead go to bed with this...witch.

The walk back was quiet between Naminé and I, but people were still partying everywhere. Naminé made the situation awkward by grabbing my ass underneath my pants while walking.

"Nice Ass! I should get me a piece of that!" I heard some random guy yell with cockiness in his voice. He was obviously making fun of us.

"Naminé stop!" I angrily whispered but she just squeezed harder and giggled.

"I would share... with whoever that was, but your all mine." Then she started to try to shift her hand around to the front of my pants but instead I yanked her hand out. At one point in time I probably would of got it on with her right then and there but in the last year when our relationship started going to shit, I didn't feel like getting it on with her very often anymore.

"What's wrong hunny, you promised earlier that we could later." Her eyes looked saddened and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well gezz, can you wait until we at least get back to the tent?!" I saw her eyes lighten up because I didn't say no and she nodded her head.

"Well good. we're almost there."

As we neared our tent filled camping area a familiar melody stung my ears and it gave me a sort of euphoric feeling. It couldn't be? Soon I could hear the guitar strums and the lyrics that went with this oh so familiar song. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It had to be.

_I saw you in the wild_

_I saw you in the wild_

_I saw you in the wild_

_I knew you in the wild_

_you were nervous, you were furious_

_you were very sure-footed_

_dreams and intentions_

_full of wonder and amazement_

_the fire in your eyes_

_you were in your disguise_

_you were haunted you were hollow_

_you could not see tomorrow_

"Nice song." Naminé replied as we entered our camping site and my eyes hungerly scanned the area for that person that played the guitar and owned that voice. Then that is when I saw him. I could only see the shadowy outline of him, but I could recognize that hair, that body, anywhere. He sitting by himself near the bonfire that was just smouldering ashes now.

"I saw you in the wild..." I muttered to myself as I stared at him in awe and Naminé pulled me toward the tent.

"You know that song? It is nice, but lets not watch. Lets listen from the tent." She winked at me.

"Mmm. Ya, I know it."

It was, mean is, our song.

My eyes were glued onto him as Naminé pulled me into the tent and I swear he looked up at me just as I disappeared behind the thin fabric.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is going to happen next, I wonder. xD Review to find out! :P


	2. Reunited

For the few people that have read this I am changing the rating to Mature. I was going to try to write a Teen rated story, but apparently I failed at that. xD This chapter is somewhat lemony.

By the way I really don't have anything against Naminé, she is my favourite female Kingdom Hearts character. Sorry for anyone who really likes her. ^^;

Anyways, I would still like two more reviews before I post the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D

I own nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I was pulled into the tent my attention tried to stay focused upon him, but Naminé was begging for it instead. As soon as I laid down she was right on top of me. Her mouth eager to find mine and I accepted her sloppy drunk kissed regretfully. I then felt her hand underneath my white and gray polo. She rubbed at my muscle on my lower stomach and then stuck the tips of her fingers underneath the waist of my jeans. She could tell I was not into it because she then peered up at me from my waist, eyeing me as if I were a hunk of meat.

"Come on babe, don't you want to have some fun? It is only prom night once, ya know?"

With a sigh I closed my eyes,

"I'm just really drunk." I admitted but I wasn't that I didn't want sex. I didn't want it with her.

"I'll do all the work then, my treat!" Oh great. She brought her body up so she could kiss me quickly on the lips before she retreated to my lower body to do... Whatever she exactly planned on doing to me. I guess I was going to find out. Slowly, I could feel her pulling the belt out of the loop holes on my jeans and removed it. Then my jeans went, then my socks, shirt, and lastly she worked on my boxer briefs. She worked on that last piece of cloth slowly, some what seductively, trying to get me in the mood. I really wanted to tell her to stop, but I decided to give her what she wanted so I wouldn't have to listen to her bitch. It has been four months since we last did it. Ya, I know, what type of man am I right? Now that she had me completely naked I had to figure a way to get myself in the mood, so she could have her way with me... If you know what I mean.

I didn't look at what she did to get herself ready, but my mind drifted to thinking about him. The time at the lake side, hidden underneath the canopy of the tall oaks that towered near the water... I remembered it so well even in my drunken state. We decided to go for a walk alone together to talk, we were about a mile away from the Institute when I broke down. I was crying, upset, and he was comforting me. I don't know how it happened, it just kind of did. An unexpected kiss led to the removal of clothes which led to sex. He was so gentle, even though I was afraid. Then after that, I wanted him ever since.

I was knocked out of my day dream when I felt Naminé slip a condom on. Then I groaned with pleasure when she lowered herself on to me. Not because I was thinking about her but because I was thinking about him. She giggled at the groan that emitted from my lips then started to thrust at a comfortable rhythm. My thoughts were all scattered but all I could think about was him. I could hear his voice in my mind. Soothing me... taunting me...

Let's do it in the wild.

I know you love it...

Do you think we could ever be together?

I think, I could love you...

Roxas, that's it... Just a little more.

I want to you to beg for it.

Now!

"AXEL!" I yelled and sat forward as I came. Naminé fell backwards off of me in a state of shock. I rubbed the sweat off my forehead. My was chest rising and falling and I panted for air. Naminé was now giving me a really odd look and I knew from the start this was a bad idea.

"What the hell Roxas? Axel?" She glared at me and I stumbled over my words to come up with some bull shit.

"I...I umm... I fell asleep and had a dream that I needed and Axle for me... MY umm car... Ya, and the guy wouldn't give me one... so I yelled at him... I-" Nice one Roxas... Now she was really fuming.

"Not only did you last long, but you fell asleep during sex?! What type of man are you?!" She wasn't looking at me anymore but was searching for something. I was assuming clothes.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and looked up at her as she pulled on her white thong and tank top.

"You know what Roxas! You can get the FUCK out of our tent and find somewhere else to sleep!" She chucked a pillow at me and I clenched my teeth in anger.

"It is my fucking tent, YOU can get the FUCK out." I retorted and she just glared at me and I felt like I was gaining the upper hand.

"You are such an asshole." I could see her eyes getting glossy and I was in for shit now. When she was mad at me and cried when drunk she usually tried to bitch fight me with the wimpy slapping and the nails and the crazy freaking out. I needed to get a move on. So I got up to go search for my clothes and that is when she attacked.

"Ya that's right you better get the hell out. I know you would lose this fight! Just like you're going to loss me! Ya that is right!" As she whined and complained and attacked me like a weak spazz all I could think was 'shut _up, shut up, shut up_!' I was cornered by her at entrance of the tent with boxer briefs in hand. I needed to get out of here. She was undoing the zipper on the tent while hanging off my shoulder muttering threats as I struggled to pull my underwear on. Then just as I had them on she pushed me against my chest and I fell out of the tent. Bitch...

"AND STAY OUT!"

I was thankful that I at least had my underwear on before this happened but I was to insecure to just walk around in boxer briefs.

"Um... may I get my jeans?" I asked the tent because I assumed she wasn't listening. Although to my surprise my jeans were flung out at me from the darkness of the tent.

"Thanks..." I mumbled and got into the snug pair of jeans and zipped up the tent. After a moment of standing outside of the tent cluelessly I decided I wanted another beer. Then I would set off to find Axel. I hoped like hell he was still here.

As I started off in search of the cooler I realized my jeans were a rather restricting to walk in, and they were floods on me. What the fuck? She threw me her jeans! Dammit. I decided going back to the tent was a bad idea so I rolled the pant legs up so they sort of looked like capris. I looked like a fag. A shirtless, shoeless, tight fitting capri wearing one.

After a few minutes of wandering around the camp site looking for the cooler and keeping an eye out for Axel I realized neither of them were to be found. Angry with myself I kicked the ground and set off for the beach because I remembered the cooler was still there. On the walk to the beach I was alert and paranoid. Would anyone notice my pants? Okay, calm down Roxas. No one is going to notice, everyone is drunk out of their minds. When I got to the beach I found Hayner passed out on top of the cooler in a rather uncomfortable looking position and Olette was no where to be seen. She must of went to bed.

"hayner, HAYNER!" He then fell off of the cooler, startled, and I was getting looks from people.

"Man, what the hell do you want?!" Hayner grumbled as he got to his feet and brushed off the sand. Although, the sand was sticking to a pinkish spot on the front of his shirt.

"Well you were sleeping on the cooler. I see you had a little accident?" I pointed a finger at his shirt.

"Olette got sick... on me." He explained as I grabbed a beer and when I shut the lid of the cooler he sat back on it. I was still keeping my lookout for Axel.

"Have you seen Pence around? I haven't seen him all night." Hayner questioned again and I regretfully looked at him to answer.

"No, I haven't. Sorry, I'll let him know you were looking for him if I happen to run into him." My eyes then started searching the crowds of people.

"Anyways man, I am going back to my tent. See ya later!" With a slap to my back he disappeared into the darkness.

"Ya night..." I sighed, but I am sure he didn't hear me. I needed to stop getting distracted so I decided I would wander the beach.

Wandering the beach resulted in time wasted. I walked as far down the beach until I reached Riku. He was passed out in the sand and I decided Axel wouldn't wander further than where Riku was since it was deserted here. I didn't wake Riku either, he looked so peaceful. Happy. Like he had escaped all his problems in sleep at this beautiful beach. Suddenly, I felt like sleeping. Sleeping got rid of all of your problems for several hours at a time until you woke up again to remember the shitty parts and problems of our lives. Man, I really am negative.

After another half an hour of searching I decided to give up and head back to the tent. I had to face the wrath of Naminé some time or another. Although, when I was walking back to my camp ground I was gaining on someone walking ahead of me at a rather slow pace with a bottle of alcohol in hand. As I got closer and closer I had a feeling it was him, I could sense it. My senses were soaring, mind racing. I was about five yards behind him as we were rounding the corner to my campsite. Then as if against my will I stopped and stood my ground.

"Axel?" I questioned and the skinny man in front of me stopped and turned around.

"Roxas..." He replied and I knew then that I had found what I was looking for. My legs took me to him at a sprint and I grabbed him by the arms and we spun around somewhat to keep our balance. I felt like crying I missed him so much. Cheesy I know.

"I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed and pulled him into a hug and he put his arms around me in a comforting way.

"Me too, Roxas." I like the ways my name rolled from his lips. Yet he seemed to be holding back. I thought he would me more excited to see me than this.

"It's been a long time... Really too long. A year and four, five, months since I left the institute? Are you out yet?" Ya, I was still crushing on someone even though I hadn't seen him in over a year. He just made me feel so... Alive.

"I got out for awhile, but I ended up back in the place." He pulled back a little and his vibrant green eyes looking into mine.

"Is it happening ag-"

"I'd rather not talk about my life problems right now. Lets just enjoy the time we have together." After he stated this I nodded my head and he took my hand and lead me past to the bonfire pit that was on my site and we went into the forest. It seemed like we were walking for a long time and the forest was starting to get more dense. I was wondering if he'd ever stop? People wouldn't come into the forest this far? Would they? My happy buzzed high was starting to wear off into worry.

"Axel, don't you think this is far enough?" As I questioned him as I dropped my half drank beer. God dammit.

"No."

So I followed him hand in hand for about another twenty minutes for I came to a dead stop.

"Axel, really we're going to be lost." I turned around in a circle and I could hardly see a thing, the moon provided just enough light for us to make our way through the dense forest.

"Five more minutes." He tugged my hand again and I sighed. Five more minutes, it couldn't hurt, could it?

After another five minutes, which felt like twenty, we came to a clearing and the moonlight shone down brightly on us. Then I let go of his hand.

"You knew this was here, didn't you?" I smiled and chuckled to myself, thinking it was being a sappy over romantic bastard.

"No." He then made his way to the center of the clearing and laid in the grass. The bottle of alcohol he had was still in his hand. I was surprised it made the journey. I then joined him in the grass.

"Is there something wrong?" His behaviour was quite a bit off tonight but he has always been a little on the strange side. Although, that is what I liked about him. He was completely his own person. After a minute and no response I shifted to my side to face him and he shifted his body towards mine. My heart fluttered as he stared me in the eyes, and I knew what was coming. Slowly, he leaned in and placed a small, cautious kiss on my lips. When I pressed into him, eager, he returned my passion and cupped my cheek with his hand. Soon, he was on top of me and my fingers itched to remove every article of clothing that adorned his frail looking body. My fingers found the zipper of his hoody and I peeled the first article of clothing away as he straddled my body. He grinding himself down onto my developing erection that was still covered by girlfriend's pants... The next thing to go was his wife beater that I pulled over his head quickly after the sweater. After that I started to work on his pants but he caught my hands in the act and pulled them away to pin them over my head in the grass.

"Let me." His voice was seductive as he growled at me in passion. Then he leaned back again, still straddling me as he undid the button on his jeans, then pulled down the zipper. Nice and slow. I watched greedily, eagerly. After a minute of inching his pants down he stopped and took my hands placing them on his ass. I hooked my fingers in his boxers as well as his jeans and started to pull down. Then he stood up to aid my process. The rest of his clothes peeled away with my hands as he did this and now he towered over me, exposed. I wanted him now. I needed him now.

As he got back on top of me again, my hands roamed his naked body. Then with no delay he started to work on the little clothing I had on. The jeans were removed with haste and the boxer briefs were quick to go. Although I was making the process difficult by fondling him every time I was given the chance. I knew it was making him all the more eager. Once all clothes are removed and there was no more obstacles in the way we made out for a while before he turned me onto my stomach. The grass itched at my skin and my heart was pounding. I felt him inside of me and I clenched the ground in pain. I groaned in pleasure mixed with pain. For the first time in along time, I felt alive.

"It's okay Roxas." I felt Axel's hands stroke my back in comfort as he fell into rhythm and my eyes began to string with tears. As he quickened the pace, the pain lessened and my hand reached behind my body to push his ass in rhythm with his thrusts. I wanted him to enjoy himself, I wanted him to explode in pleasure. Soon, he did just that. We fell into the grass, his body on top of mine, panting.

"Axel." I shifted my body to face him as he lied ontop of me.

"Roxas." He smirked wiping the sweat off his face with his hand.

"I have so much to tell you... Tomorrow." He smirked and his words sounded twisted. Although I was too lost in the moment to question it.

"Okay deal!" I smiled and nuzzled into him. Reunited at last. We slept under the moon for the little amount of night that was left and late into the morning. I was at peace in his arms. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. I was excited for what he had to tell me, yet some what fearful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this. I would love two more reviews before I write the next chapter. I don't even care if it is from the same people. Tell me what you think! Except don't comment about my grammar. I know it sucks. xP


	3. To Find or Lose

Woohoo updated again! Sorry this chapter is kind of short. The storyline develops more in this chapter and I figured short and sweet would be the better way to write this.

Also! Sorry for any errors, I will proofread this again. I got really tired when I wrote this, especially near the end.

Anyways, enjoy! I would like two more reviews again before I write the next chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews so far! :3

I own nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I felt like shit. Great, a hangover. Then memories of the night before flooded my mind and a smile crept across my face. He was wrapped in my arms, naked, as the afternoon sun beated down on us. I rubbed a few strands of his red hair out of his face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He then rustled in my arms knocking the few strands of hair back into his face. Chuckling in I leaned in and nibbled at his ear, tugging on it gently. This roused him from his slumber and he shifted his head to look at me as I pulled away from my ear tuggest expedition.

"Good morning handsome." He greeted me and brought his right hand to my head and runned it through my blond hair. I then took my arms away from him and grabbed my boxer briefs that were beside me. Slowly I stood and and pulled them. Axel on the other hand did not make a move for his clothes at all, he just sat in the grass and watched my every movement. He looked nervous, it was confusing me. Was he going to ask me to marry him or something fucked up?

"What's wrong?" I questioned and sat next to him again in the grass.

"Nothing." He replied but I knew he was lying. Then I remembered he had something to tell me and he said he would do so today.

"Anyways, do you want to start to head back and you can tell me what you have to say?" I looked at him curiously as I questioned him. Namine was going to kill me. I could already picture the fight unfolding in my head.

"Can you hand me my pants and underwear?" He questioned and I got up to grab his clothes for him. I playfully threw them at him as he stood. Smirking at me, he pulled them on then patted his hands around on his pockets, searching for something. I watched him curious. After searching his pockets and coming up empty he started searching the grass and soon had a cell phone in hand.

"If you get any service can you tell me the time?" I questioned and he flipped it opened and stuck it in the air.

"No service." He replied and then he took his cell phone and threw it to the ground. Confused I took a step back and he put his shoes on. The look he had in his eyes scared me. He looked like a crazed animal.

"What are you doing?" I lowered my eye brows as I watched him return to where the cell phone was in the grass and he stomped on it several times. Smashing it into pieces. What is going on? What he is doing? What is this suppose to mean? Suddenly I became very aware of my surroundings and I turned around in a circle in the small clearing we were in.

"Axel?" I growled at him as he picked up the broken phone and threw the pieces into the the trees that towered near the edge of the clearing. Instead of backing away I walked towards him.

"This is it, excited?" His words made so sense. What does he mean, excited?

"Why did you destroy you're phone?!" I then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"So they cannot find us!" The look was still in his eyes. He looked wild. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. He has finally lost it.

"Axel please tell me what is going on?" I finally let go of him and took a step back. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. Now for the first time I noticed he looked frail, broken. He twitched slightly before looking at me.

"Isn't it clear? Look around you." Regretfully I look around. I already knew what I was suppose to notice. I didn't know what direction we came from. Did he?

"Yes... but why?" I sputtered and I felt like I was going to cry, but instead I drilled my eyes into him.

"I wanted it to be like when we were at the institute but without the confinements, rules, and laws of that institution. I'm sick of cities, towns, villages. Society. It's all fucked up. It cannot help me anymore. I've given up Roxas, given up!" After his rant was over I was in to much shock to even reply right away. Although after a few silent minutes I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"So you preplanned this?" I asked in just above a whisper and he bit his bottom lip before nodding his head yes to my question. All of a sudden I felt like I was going to get sick. This wasn't happening. He's finally lost it. My worst fear. I loved him, but right now I felt like I hated him. Next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees dry heaving. A little bit of alcohol came up and it stung my esophagus. Axel's hand rubbed at my back trying to sooth me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed but he didn't stop.

"Don't fucking touch me!" At that moment I lost it. I jumped to my feet and attacked him, knocking us both to the ground. He didn't try to defend himself. Axel was use to abuse. He just lied in the grass and I punched him in the face a couple times. I was screaming and crying and soon the testosterone high faded and I fell on top of him. Then the guilt set in as a bit of blood streamed from his nose.

"I'm sor-"

"It is okay, we're in the wild. No rules no laws. I deserved it. I'm selfish." After he cut me off my mind could only question.

"Axel I don't understand. Why?" My voice was husky and weak as I asked the same one word question again. I wanted to know. I needed to know.

"This is the only time we can do this. The last time we will be free in the wild before we are in debt, start families, take out mortgages, or what you plan on doing. The last time to live our lives free of the confinements of modern day society. I don't plan on keeping you lost out here forever. We can live in a nomadic way." I finally lifted myself away from his body to look at him in the eyes. The crazy look was gone and I rubbed the blood away from his nose for him. Yes, I was scared of the future. I was suppose to go to college with Namine but every time I thought of it it felt like my chest was going to implode. It was something I was kind of forced into.

"How long do you plan on staying lost?" I questioned with eagerness in my voice. A week? A month? Summer only lasted two months. Why is he doing this to me?

"You'll know, something will happen and you'll know when it is time to go home." He looked at me, as if he was so sure of himself, like he knew what my future would hold. What did he mean 'you'll know when it is time to go home'? Did he mean we could run into a cottage and be saved from this crazy situation or have a search party find us. We are in so much shit.

"Roxas." He whispered and suddenly he looked very serious.

"I want you to find yourself." I didn't exactly know what he meant by this. Does he want me to sit around and think about my life or something? Although, I decided it was not the best time to ask him what he meant by this it right now. I didn't want him to go into some crazy rant again. All I really wanted to know now was how the hell he planned on surviving.

"So how the hell do you plan on surviving?" As I questioned him I got off of him and grabbed Namine's pants and pulled them on. Great. I'm lost in the woods with a pair of girls' pants.

"Survival of the fittest. So you'll just have to be the fittest." He stood up as he spoke and pulled a few lighters out of his pockets. Awesome. We have two lighters. Woohoo, thank the fucking lord. I really wanted to take those lighters and shove them up his ass. Although, I guess it was good we had them. Axel then grabbed his wife beater from the ground and pulled it on.

"We can drink the dew off the grass in the morning. We could dig for water, or I'm sure we will eventually run into a stream." He then took his sweater and tied it around his waist. I wasn't exactly sure what the hell we were going to do all of this time. I wouldn't be surprised if Axel make himself a leaf skirt and pranced around in it. Jesus, that would be pretty hilarious. Then all of a sudden I had a random urge to fuck him, I wanted to shove him into the grass and top him. It wasn't because I was horny, maybe I just wanted to be dominate. Show him I will stand up to him and not let him push me around in this situation. Maybe the woods were getting to me already? I didn't know.

Axel then took my hand and led us deeper into the forest. Even though I was nervous, furious, and very unsure, I was happy at least I was in this fucked up situation with him. He was convincing about this situation and sounded so sure of himself. Does he have more secret intentions that I am unaware about? I'm sure I'll find out. How does someone you know for four months make you fall so irreversibly in love with them, even though you've hardly see them? How can I love him? He is crazy, but maybe that is what I love about him? All I know is that I am in love with him and there is nothing I can do to change that, no matter what he does. Maybe I will find myself out here, or maybe I'll lose myself? I don't know. Maybe this will turn out to be the adventure I needed?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprise anyone? I hope I did! xD

Hope it wasn't to obvious in chapter two.

Axel is a crazy bastard and I plan to reveal more of his past in the next chapter. So if you want to find out, Review! 3


End file.
